Fragmento de tiempo
by internacional.cantante
Summary: Derecho de Personaje Castiel ChiNoMiKo... Todos los demás son míos Lo que solo un deseo puedo provocar en una noche, una estrella, un deseo, o tal vez un nuevo comienzo. Una ciudad algo extraña donde dos deseos se aran realidad o ¿tal vez mas de dos? espero que les guste el Cap no esta completo solo quiero saber su opinión si les gusta lo subo completo que ya lo tengo


**Fragmento de tiempo**

Hace mucho tiempo, que pasa nada en la ciudad. Siempre pasaban cosas que normalmente eran inexplicable pero ya hace más de 1 año que todo es aburrido. Bueno, me presento mi nombre es Sakura, Tokisho Niguami tengo 14 años mi mejor Amiga se llama Sara Sumoko tengo un hermano mayor de 19 años pero nunca esta siempre está viajando con mi padre también tengo dos hermanas gemelas de 17 Años Lizbeth, la mayor es un poco cruel aunque antes no era así o eso es lo que yo pienso, en cambio Lilibeth es muy distinta es amable siempre habla conmigo Como mi hermana mayor.

Voy al Instituto y mis hermanas van a la universidad Mis padres se la pasan viajando, Y casi nunca están mi madre es una famosa modista y mi padre un gran empresario son muy cariñosos no me quejo de la vida que tengo pero me gustaría, que el tiempo pasara un poco más de prisa para cumplir mis 16 años pero bueno eso no pasara aunque si tuviera un deseo.

Desearía Cumplir Mis 16 a ver si así por fin me dejan de tratar como a una niña pequeña, en ese mismo, momento una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo Sakura quedo totalmente dormida estaba cansada después de un largo, día de escuela era viernes así que no tendría por qué levantarse tan temprano. Pero esa noche no durmió como lo hacía siempre por qué esa estrella avía escuchado lo que Sakura avía Deseado sin saberlo sin ella quererlo Su deseo se aria realidad...

**"-Al día siguiente-" **

Toc…

Toc...

Sakura: ¿quién es?

Lilibeth: Sakura soy yo ¿me puedes abrir?

Sakura: ya voy hermana...

Sakura abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un tremendo Pastel de Cumpleaños, de su sabor favorito chocolate y vainilla y que decía "Felices 16 hermana"

De inmediato se sorprendió porque sabía que ese no era su cumpleaños y mucho menos sus 16.

Sakura: pero hermana hoy no es mi cumpleaños y además solo tengo 14 años.

En eso sube Lizbeth con un montón de regalos que Iván dirigidos para Sakura algo que ella se encontró muy extraño que su hermana Lizbeth fuera amable con ella.

Lilibeth: ¿Sakura te sientes bien? (Preocupada)

Sakura: si estoy muy bien ¿pero qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Lizbeth: tu querido novio ha exagerado con los regalos como el año pasado siempre es igual (puchero) pero A mí nadie me da nada

Lilibeth: vamos hermana como te van a dar algo si siempre asustas a los chicos que les gustas.

Sakura: Típico de ella (Todas ríen por un rato)

Lizbeth/Lilibeth: Sakura ¿estás bien?

Sakura: Si eso creo (aún sin entender lo que estaba pasando)

Las chicas, se miran una con la otra extrañadas que aún no les haya gritado "Fuera de Mi habitación" como siempre lo hacía

Lizbeth: no por nada hermanita ya nos vamos (Saliendo del cuarto de Sakura y jalando del brazo a Lilibeth) Sakura se pregunta qué rayos pasó si sólo la noche anterior tenía 14 años y al día siguiente 16 y hasta un supuesto novio Lizbeth: hermana ¿la viste verdad? Lilibeth: claro que la vi y párese algo confundida o extrañada y me dijo que sólo tiene 14 años (Lilibeth se queda algo pensativa) Lizbeth: es algo muy raro ya que ella no suele ser así Jajá 14 si como no cuando los tenía no le gustaba ser tratada como una niña de 14 años y hoy que cumple 16 dice tener 14 jajaja eso está loco quien la entiende Lilibeth: a veces odio tener que ser tu hermana gemela estás loca ¿sabías? Lizbeth: mira quien lo dice (Ambas ríen a carcajadas) Sakura del otro lado de la puerta escuchando lo que sus hermanas, decían aunque sí la verde tenían algo de razón decide contestar. Sakura: se quieren callar he irse de mi puerta de una buena, vez y cuando hablen de alguien preocúpense, en no estar cerca, de esa persona Lizbeth/Lilibeth: Hai como digas (en susurros) vámonos antes que salga y nos eche.

Del otro lado de la puerta ya hace una Sakura confundida para decir verdad demasiado confundida. (Narra Sakura) No sé ni que pensar se supone que tengo 16 años hoy pero como si recuerdo que apenas anoche tenía solo 14 y que mi hermana Lizbeth era cruel conmigo y con Lilibeth pero ahora, pareciera como si fueran una misma. Mi cabeza va a explotar de tanto pensar en ello ahora que lo recuerdo (miro los regalos que anterior mente Lizbeth avía subido) como que tengo novio y yo ni enterada "Novio" yo no eso no puede ser posible. Mejor voy a ver los regalos (Fin de la narración)

Sakura abrió uno de los regalos que eran bastantes y muy grandes. Y en una simple "Rosa" de plástico encontró una carta que decía.

***Carta***

Hola amor Primero que todo "Feliz Cumpleaños" Que te la pases bien en este día tan especial, bueno te comunico que llegare un poco más tarde de lo que aviamos acordado por qué me surgió un problemita con la banda y pues él. Bus de la gira no va a llegar a la hora espero que me perdones y que no te busques otro novio más guapo que yo okey esa broma fue mala. Posdata Perdón "Te Amare toda la vida

"Atte.: Castiel Tuyo por siempre"

***Fin de la carta* **

Sakura: no me digan que salgo con el pesado del jardín de niños aunque ahora es muy sexy pero porque tengo que salir con el Truenos es mi vida y me hago preguntas a mi misma ya me estoy volviendo loca eso es seguro...

**(Narra Sakura) **

De repente de escucho un grito de Lizbeth y escuche a Lilibeth gritando mi nombre sabía que algo pasaba así que baje rápidamente para encontrarme con un mega regalo en la entrada que decía mi nombre. Cuando lo abría era él estaba ahí mi supuesto "Novio" estaba hay dentro de ese enorme, regalo no me lo podía creer estaba tan feliz que me olvide por completo de todas las preguntas que me hacía. Estaba muy extraño que mis hermanas estuvieran tan felices me parecía muy extraño Y no podía creer que yo la chica con menos popularidad del instituto estaría saliendo con el chico más lindo codiciado y Sexy de todo el instituto si era un sueño no me gustaría despertar nunca... XX: Sakura... Sakura: ¿eh?

(Saliendo de sus pensamientos Súbitamente)

**[Fin de la narración] **

Xx: que aquí está tu regalo (Pasándole algo)

Sakura: Sara no tenías por qué molestarte...

Sara: Claro que si tú me diste mi regalo de cumpleaños ayer y aunque cumplimos el mismo día tu me regalaste esta (levantando su brazo) pulsera que de pareja tiene la que llevas puesta así que como no regalarte algo

Sakura: Gra-Gracias Amiga (La Abraza)

Sara: de nada, bueno nos vemos al rato para ir de compras como aviamos quedado tengo algo que hacer antes.

Sakura: okey adiós Sara Sakura, abrazo a Castiel y aún con sus duda, no se permitió que los demás, lo notaran, y pues, llegó la hora, de despedirse ya que avía quedado con Sara aunque no. sabe cuando paso, la emoción la invadía a sí que subió a su habitación a vestirse para salir de compras con su mejor y para ella única amiga Sara para lo que sería su traje para la fiesta de la noche. Sakura, se pregunta qué está pasando que si es un sueño o es su verdadera realidad, pero no se atreve a preguntarles a sus hermanas o la tomaran por loca y ella no quiere eso. Pero, si quiere saber qué ha pasado de repente un gran estruendo la saca de sus profundos pensamientos. Algo avía chocado con su cabeza pero por lo que puedo notar no era grande más bien parecía una pequeña roca pero intentaba ponerse de pie. Sakura no la vio y pensó que alguien le avía mandado esa piedra por la ventana

Xx: ¿hola? (Intentando levantarse)

Sakura: Ho...Hola ¿qué cosa eres tú? pensé que eras una roca (Tocándole la cabeza con algo de miedo)

Xx: Oye no soy una ¡cosa! Y mucho menos una roca (Contesta enojada la pequeña criatura y cambiando de apariencia por algo lindo y brillante, como el rubí o los diamantes aunque más pequeño)

Sakura: lo siento, es que estoy muy confundida no entiendo nada (fue interrumpida)

Xx: si lo sé por eso estoy aquí, soy una quien puede responder, esas preguntas mi nombre es Ester y Soy un Fragmento de Estrella Fugaz.

Sakura: ¿y eso que es?... Ester: pues tu pediste un deseo que por tu mala suerte se hizo "Realidad" y pues yo soy tu guía para que no te quedes atrapada aquí.

Sakura: ¿Como que pedí un deseo como que mi "Mala Suerte mi Deseo se Hizo Realidad" como es que tu casita tan linda como tu sea una Estrella? (Aun más confundida que al despertar en la mañana)

Ester: En primer lugar no soy una estrella Soy un "Fragmento de Estrella" y de tu deseo, bueno te explicare, tú estás en tu futuro, dentro de dos, años cuando cumplas, tus 16 pero por mala suerte te dormiste al pedir el deseo, y no viste la estrella pero hubo alguien más que pidió un deseo viendo la estrella Fugaz pasar pero, si no tienes cuidado. Pueden hacerte mucho Daño ya que hay otro "Fragmento" maligno muy cerca. Sakura: ¿de qué me estás hablando quien puede hacerme daño? (Con temor pero al mismo tiempo deseosa de ver algo que le quitará el aburrimiento de todo un año sin ver nada fuera de lo normal) Ester: De que tú tienes que buscar todo los "Fragmentos" que, se dispersaron y purificarlos. Porque el otro poseedor de deseos es Malignó no es bueno y puede dañarte.

Sakura: Jajá si como no siempre pasan cosas raras en la ciudad, pero que yo tenga que encontrar, esas cosas y más aún purificarlos y que me pueden hacer daño Jajá no me hagas reír (ríe a carcajadas) como si tuviera poderes para hacer algo así (aún riéndose más fuerte) Ester: (grita fuerte enojada por la indiferencia de Sakura) ¡Si los tienes! Y son muy fuertes por eso estoy aquí Sakura: creo que ahora si me estoy volviendo loca... En eso entra Lilibeth a la habitación de Sakura y Ester al saber muy bien que sólo el o los poseedores de los deseos la podían ver y que los demás humanos, no la ven se queda frente a Sakura. Sakura: ¡oye! hermana ¿por qué entras en mi habitación sin tocar? Lilibeth: lo siento pero tenía que hablar con Ester... (Ester se esconde detrás de Sakura) Sakura: ¿de quién estás hablando hermana? (escondiendo más a Ester detrás de ella) ¿No me digas que ahora, te dedicas, a escuchar detrás de las puertas, de los demás? Lilibeth: ¡Claro que no! sabes que esa, no es mi costumbre pero estoy hablando (se puso seria) del fragmento de Estrella fugaz llamada Ester que estas escondiendo, detrás de ti. (Apuntando a Ester sin rodeos y sin equivocarse de lugar) (Ester sale de atrás de Sakura) Ester: ¿Pu...Puedes verme? Lilibeth: Perfectamente. (Ester sale al saber que la chica puede verla perfectamente bien) Ester: Bu...Bueno me presento, Mi nombre es Ester Blue {Estrella Azul} soy un "Fragmento de Estrella Fugaz" {La Estrella de los deseos} y mi deber es (fue interrumpida) Lilibeth: si ya lo sé tú deber es ser la guía y la portadora de los deseos del portador o portadora de la suprema estrella me lo has dicho un millón de veces un pensamiento le llega a Ester sin previo aviso Ester: ¿Acaso tu eres la que intervino en el deseo de Sakura? ¿Acaso quieres hacerle daño? (Pregunta con preocupación antes de que un golpe la hiciera callar)

Lilibeth: ¡Que! Claro que no es mi hermana pequeña tonta

Ester: si pero no me pegues (sujetando la parte de cabeza donde fue golpeada) ¿y cómo puedes verme o escucharme más aún como sabes quién soy? Sólo un poseedor de deseos es capaz de verme o escucharme

Lilibeth: ¿acaso no me recuerdas Ester?

Sakura: Lilibeth Hermana... Tú ¿conoces a Ester?

Lilibeth: Si es mi amiga pero por lo visto ya me olvido por la nueva misión que tiene, suponía que este día llegaría aunque nunca imagine que tan pronto esta, mañana cuando, dijiste que no era tu cumpleaños fue que me pude percatar de que ya avía sucedido.

Sakura: ¿sucedido que hermana?

Ester: Lilibeth ¿en serio eres mi amiga? ¿Porqué no logro recordarte? (pregunta un como confundida ante tal confección de amistad que ella no recuerda a ver tenido)

Lilibeth: bueno, primero que nada, no me digas, así que como lo olvidaste, te lo perdono y te lo recordare no me digas Lilibeth no me gusta sólo dime Lili me gusta más

Ester: ok Lili ahora el problema ahora es que no recuerdo nada

Sakura: ahora veo porque te enojabas, cuando te llamaba así aunque nunca me lo dijiste.

Lili: como querías que dijera algo si casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba, estaba con Ester y casi nunca contigo. (Mira su celular) o no es tarde Sara vendrá por ti en cualquier momento ponte hermosa que yo me quedare con Ester

Sakura le hace, caso a su hermana mayor y va a ducharse, Mientras está pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, en solo un día que se supone que sería un sábado común y corriente y eso quería, decir aburrido como todos los fines de semana salir de compras con sus amigas lo mismo de siempre pero no no sería así.

Se acaba de enterar que tenía poderes, se lo encontraba ridículo pero lo gustaba mucho la idea y ser la novia del chico más sexy ( según ella y sus amigas) de todo el instituto era, un sueño hecho realidad no tardo en salir de la ducha y ya estaba lista salió del baño, pero ya su hermana y el brillante y parlanchín diamante (Apodo que le puso a Ester) no estaban, no es extraño, se terminó de vestir puso un poco de brillo en sus labios un poco de maquillaje natural y bajo de su habitación.

**(Narra Sakura)**

No pude creer la sorpresa que me lleve cuando salí para ir a buscar a Sara aunque primero, hablaría con Lilibeth claro que ahora le diré sólo Lili pero el caso es que baje vestida con un largo vestido plateado con brillantes y un lazo color dorado que me gustaba mucho ya que fue un regalo unas zapatillas, de tacón con el mismo color solo que tenía una flor con un diamante de plástico era hermoso y una de mis favoritas Cuando, baje a la sala o recibidor como quieran llamarlo, estaba Mi "Novio" digo Castiel y estaba hermoso vestía una chaqueta Roja, mi color favorito pensé y luego mire a las chicas si al darme cuenta Sara vestía un vestido hermoso no se para que iríamos de compras y no tardo en decirlo, Sara: Sakura estas hermosa Yo solo sonreí y le dé volví él a lago ella vestía un vestido con un lindo color dorado un lazo en la cintura de un tanto gris que combinaba con mi vestido claro porque era del mío y yo tenía el de su vestido si siempre combinábamos las cosas Sakura: no pensé que te lo pondrías para ir de compras

Sara: yo menos (Ambas ríen)

Castiel: chicas en serio que están hermosas (Dijo amablemente algo que es extraño no súper extraño en Castiel)

Sara/Sakura: ¡Gracias! Sara: y viniendo de ti creo que si me lo voy a creer (todos rieron)

Castiel: ¿por qué no olvidamos las compras y nos vamos de una vez?

Lizbeth: si creo que Castiel tiene razón

Lili: ¿si creo que los chicos tienen razón para que vamos de compra?

Sara: pues sí insten creo que mejor hacemos otra cosa.

Sakura: bueno yo hago lo que Sara diga.

Castiel: Bueno tablas de plancha vamos por helados para todas yo invito

Todas: ¡Oye! Castiel ¿quieres ser golpeado hasta morir?

Castiel: Claro que no tengo que guardar mi cara porque sí no como podré estar en la banda pero si es Sakura que me mata a besos no hay problema (dice algo divertido para así darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakura)

Lizbeth: ¡ah...! Ya dejen la dulzura para otra ocasión, todo esto me enferma. (Dice un poco de broma) Lili: creo que alguien esta celosa (todos ríen)

Lizbeth: Cla...Claro que no Lili: claro que sí picara... (Le da un toque en el hombro y le pica un ojo)

**¿Aun no está terminado el Cap. solo quiero saber que opinan?**

**La historia y los personajes me pertenecen solo puse, a Castiel para poder ponerlo aquí así que espero sus opiniones y si se que tiene faltas ortográficas pero estoy en plena escritura y arregles muchas cosas **

**Que ya saben **además lo escribí desde mi ipod y hago lo mejor que puedo y mi PC esta toda chafa y hace lo que quiero por eso no lo termine de corregir


End file.
